levelupnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Wanted
A bounty hunter was carrying Wyatt. 2 days earlier...Wyatt wanted to eat and hang out IRL with Lyle and Dante because not a single leak came out yet. They didn't want to because Lyle said they were gaming friends, not IRL ones. Dante said he can't let his mom find out he was hanging out with good people. Angie was going to take a picture of Dante and Lyle but Wyatt came in and he was in the picture. Dante and Lyle got mad and Wyatt came to Angie's house and helped her with math homework. He told her that if he can't use the picture IRL, he could put it in the game since he hacked it. He told Angie to put in on a kiosk, but she accidentally put in on a wall that said WANTED. The bounty hunter saw it and leaked out. Wyatt told Neverfail about it in Dave's closet but his leak detection app wasn't working right. Dante farted and they left the closet. Then the app was working and Wyatt was peaved off. He was walking and accidentally hit a girl and they dropped their books. This was luck because if he hadn't ducked, a pencil shuriken would have sliced his head. He threw it and it hit a different teacher. He was walking and a cart almost hit him. Instead of him, it hit the same teacher. Later he went to tell Lyle that the leak was real but smashed a girl and everyone laughed at him. He went in the closet again and told Neverfail that Mr. Remmington was responsible since he was at all the scenes, looking at Wyatt. Dante thought a book might be a weapon, so Wyatt threw it out but it hit the teacher again, who was already it crutches. Later Wyatt realized Mr. Remmington just wants a library book back. They came out and in a class where you make paper airplanes he told Angie about it. Ms. Lyndon Looper, who was actually the leak, had a polite argument with Wyatt and she asked him to stay. Angie left early and took a picture of her. When class ended, she choked Wyatt and left. Angie realized she was the leak. They went to fight her and Dante tripped her with Skullcracker's ranged attack. She threw paper airplanes that were enchanted and threw pinecone sparks. Angie came and shot buuterflies from Blast a ton and fell. Dante snuck up. Lyle said a spell which shot an ice block, but the bounty hunter pulled up Wyatt and it hit him. Dante came and killed her. Angie told them that they should hang out IRL so they listened. Wyatt took the picture down because it was on a WANTED wall. Neverfail went to a pie shop and Dante had an argument with Wyatt about climbing trees in Boomfrickle, so Lyle laughed. They wanted to take a picture but the resturant had old people so the guy took a picture of his eye. Characters Heroes *Neverfail *Angie Villians/Leaks *Ms. Linden Looper *Mr. Remmington(acused) Minor *Dave *Mr. Remmington *Philbert External Links Watch this episode http://www.imdb.com/video/amazon/vi3030557977/ Category:Episode